Blanco
by xxCoffinCrowxx
Summary: Its natural for people participating in a wedding to be nervous. Before one weds, they must be sure that all their doubts have been laid to rest. [ Sora x Kairi ]


**Blanco**

**By Coffin Crow**

_All Kingdom Hearts material belongs to Square-Enix_

_-----------------------------------_

"Good morning!" cried Riku in Sora's ear. Sora who's a very light sleeper fell immediatley in a struggle with the air. Riku had a cheesy smile on his face and Sora got up and rubbed his head. "W-What?" was the only tired reply he could answer. "Today's your wedding day dofus!" Riku pulled Sora up and patted him on the shoulder. "You know, the one to Kairi? Or have you already forgotten." said Riku with a sly grin. Sora shook his head but then stopped and looked at Riku with wide eyes.. "Thats today?" "Yea but don't worry, I go-" but Riku stopped, Sora was already up and trying to get dressed. His efforts however were fruitless as he ramsacked his closet. "My tux! Where is it!" Riku just chuckled. "Calm down, I got it covered." Riku was already dressed in a sliming back tuxedo. The usual classic black jacket, black pants, black shoes, and black tie. The shirt? White of course! Riku looked like he was going to get married compared to Sora who was still in his blue striped pajamas. "What are you talking about? Where's my tux?" Riku knew Sora was nervous, afterall who wasn't nervous when it came to getting married? "Just come with me." he said as he turned around and started down the stairs. Sora made a hopeless sigh after looking in his closet once more and went down the stairs in pursuit of Riku.

------

"Congradulations Kairi!" Selphie was fixing Kariri's hair in her room. Behind Selphie was Olette and Aerith who was carefully making some last minute adjustments to the dress. "I'm so happy your getting married Kairi." said Aerith. "If you ask me its about time." Yuffie entered the room holding the veil part of the dress. "Yea, you and Sora always liked each other. I guess this makes it official." said Olette struggling sew some of the dress while Aerith did it flawlessly. "I say its romantic! I hope I get married one day." said Selphie straightening a strand of Kairi's hair. Kairi giggled "There's always Tidus or Wakka you know." "EWWWW!" cried Selphie, the phrase was so repulsive she almost burned herself. Everyone laughed. "Enough! Tell me Kairi, how do you feel on your wedding day?" asked Yuffie. Kairi blushed as all girls stopped what they were doing to litsen to what the bride had to say. "W-Well, I'm excited...I mean I'm also nervous...I guess I never thought this day would come..." and that was true. Kairi never thought that she would have married her childhood friend, then again maybe its destiny. "Awwww!" Selphie smiled as she continued to straighten another strand of hair. "Well I think its a great match, Sora is a real cutey...Ouch!" Olette poked herself with the needle trying to sew the dress. "I totally agree!" sang Yuffie as she viewed Kairi in the mirror. "In other news, the flowers are set up." she said turning to Aerith. "You'd better go check if i did a good job." she said with a sly smile. A worried Aerith quickly got up and rushed down the stairs. "I hope you followed my example!" was the last words that came from the stairwell. "With all jokes aside Kairi, I'm really glad you accepted Sora's proposal." said Yuffie. "Well Sora is the one guy who makes me feel special. I love Riku to death too but...I'm just in love with Sora.." Kairi felt kind of bad she was doing this to Riku, but Riku knew all along. Their were so many clues, the papou fruit,...The drawings at the secret place. "Don't worry Riku is over everything. He's not a kid anymore you know." said Selphie. "Your right..." said kairi smiling once again. Happy. Today was all about being happy.

-------

"Sora, you lucky guy!" said Tidus who tried to give him a nuggie. "Hey cut it out!" he said escaping from Tidus's grip. Wakka, Tidus, Riku, Hayner, Pence, and Sora stood at the beach where the wedding will take place. It was the exact place where Sora had that dream, the dream that had started everything. So much time has passed since then...The pier was decorated with a single white carpet which lead to the end of it where a white arch of narcissu, white dasies and roses stood with a small wooden podium decorated with the same type of white flower. Several rows of white chairs were aligned on the beach next to the pier; Everything was white, it was white because it was a wedding. Weddings are happy...At least thats what Sora thought. If weddings were happy then why was he feeling so nervous and scared? Sora shook his head trying to focus on the day at hand. The Keyblader was wearing a white tuxedo, exactly the same as Riku's except that he had a black bow tie. The bow tie was the only thing that had color, other than white of course, it was also the only thing that held doubt. Hayner, Pence, Tidus, and Wakka all wore matching black tuxedos with Riku, Sora was the only person who stuck out. "So Sora, any seconds thoughts?" asked Hayner with a grin. "Aww come on Hayner, don't partonize the guy. After all todays a very big day in his life." replyed Pence. Hayner snorted and gave Sora a pat on the back, the already nervous Sora felt like he was going to die under all this pressure. "Nah, Kairi's a good girl for Sora. They've been in love forever, ya?" Wakka stated, he had a blitz ball under his arm. Goes to show Wakka never abaondons his blitz. Riku laughed and then put his hand on Sora's shoulder "Sooo how do you like the tux? I asked those three fairies at the Mystery Tower to custom make it for you." Sora shook his head in reply. "Yea, their pretty cool...Hey, did you know where Donald and Goofy are?" he asked. "Probably with the King getting ready for the ceremony. Why?" "Oh, I just wondering...And Leon, Cloud, and Cid?" "I'm nut sure, they probably are getting ready too." Sora nodded, he just didn't feel like himself. He thought if he talked to his other friends they would help him feel calmer then the rough people he's around now. "Litsen, Sora I know your scared. But everythings going to be fine. You'll see." Sora sighed "I hope so...I really hope so..."

------

People were already getting ready for the ceremony, everybody Sora knew was there. Wakka and Tidus where doing last minute Struggle training with Hayner and Pence. Ever since they met them their fighting practices turned into Struggle practicies. Aerith was doing last minute preperations decorated the white chairs with narcissu flowers, dasies, and white roses. Donald, Goofy and the King was also down there talking with Daisy and Queen Minnie.Yuffie, Olette, Selphie were all probably helping Kairi. At least this is what Sora saw from the second floor of the sea shack, the Keyblader wandered up on to the bridge that lead to Papou Island. Walking to the tree he remembered the fights he had with Riku. "Something the Keyblade can't fix?" Sora turned around to see Leon. "Oh hey..." "I never thought I'd see the day when you were in doubt Sora, whats wrong?" Sora looked away from him to the shining sea remembering how the theree friends planned to escape from the island. They definatly had gotten their wish. "I don't know, I'm really nervous..." "And scared? Litsen this day is not only your special day, its Kairi's also. So I suggest you pull your act togeather before the ceremony starts..." said Leon. he always knew how to give a good dose of reality. "You don't understand. I just...I just don't want anything to change. Just because I'll be married to Kairi don't want things to change. I want it to be the same, long time ago. On that very pier Kairi told me not to change...And I don't want to..." Leon looked at him in a serious demanor which slowly slacked into a small reassuring smile. "Nothing will change. Your still you, no matter what you do with your life...Now go to her." Sora nodded however he stopped at the last phrase. "Bu-" "Go to her." said Leon once again. Sora nodded and ran off to the bridge.

------

"Oh.My. Moogle...You look gorgeous!" squealed Selphie looking at the Kairi. She stoop upon a small stool in her room, which somehow got converted into a brides boudoir. Kairi was now in her beautiful long flowing wedding dress, it was white like all the decorations outside. The dress was began at her chest and tightly wrapped around her body in a parade of gleaming beads. From the waist the dress expanded into a smooth silk frabic that flowed all the way to the ground. Around her neck as a diamond necklace, the pendant gleamed in the light as Kairi blushed at the barrage of compliments. Her hair was flowing and straight, and ontop of her head was a circled veil of narcissu which flowed into the thing sheet which would soon cover her face. "Wow, I want to get married now." said Yuffie staring at the bride with awe. Olette also looked pretty shocked at how beautiful Kairi turned out. "Thanks you guys..." was all she could sputter. The three girls helped Kairi down the stool and helped clean up the mess they made. "You know Kairi, we will always be here for you.." said Selphie with a smile, her eyes starting to water. "Yea, she's right. Were all your friends." encouraged Yuffie. "So don't be afraid when you walk down that aisle. We'll be right behind you." finished Olette. "Thanks you guys!" cried Kairi in a more joyful voice as the girls went into a hug. "Guys its about to start!" said Aerith entering the room. The girls got out of the embrace and bid there farewells to Kairi. "See you at the reception!" they sang as they wiped their tears and exited the room. Aerith now approched the glowing Kairi and took her hands into hers. "Remember, we'll always be here for you." and after a hug she went off to join the others.

------

Sora looked around as most of the Destiny Island citizens got snuggled up in their seats. Kairi. Thats the girl he was looking for, the talking and endless chatter didn't cease in the audience. Time was running out, he had to talk to Kairi! "Try her house." said a familar voice. "She's watin for yea! Yuck!" Sora turned around to see Donald and Goofy in white tuxedos smiling at the boy. He nodded his head in rply, thanking the forces of fate for bringing them togeather. he would be in dispair if it weren't for Donald and Goofy. "What are you wating for? GO!" ushered Donald. Sora snapped out of it and then ran off to Kairi's house. "Kairi? Are you he-" as Sora entered her room he almost fainted at the sight of his bride. Kairi was beautiful in her wedding dress, she turned around at the sound of his voice and automatically blushed. "Sora! What are you doing here? You can't see the bride before the wedding! Its bad luck!" Sora who was entranced just walked up to her and took her hands. "Kairi, I love you so much. I just wanted you to know that." he said. Kairi looked astonished at the fact he came in here before the ceremony to just tell her that. However the action was very sweet and gentle. "You know I love you too..." Sora put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him as the embrace turned into a kiss. The two people in the room were intertwined with destiny, Sora who was in a kiss with his soulmate Kairi had finally laid his doubts to rest. "I'll see you at the alter!" he said as he turned to get back to the beach. "Wait!" Kairi went to her desk and took out something, coming back to Sora she put the object into his hands while covering it. She then let go of his hand and smiled. It was the lucky charm, Kairi's lucky charm from so long ago. "My lucky charm, don't forget to wear it." she said as she took it from his hand and pinned it to his jacket. "So everybody knows that your my lucky charm..." Sora kissed Kairi again and hugged her once more, he then left toward the beach.

------

Music started playing as Cid struck the keys on the piano that was laid not to far from the rows of white chairs. The melodious wedding music rang thorughout the beach, using the waves as the background singers to enforce the pianos song. Sora stood at the podium, next to him was Donald and Goofy; The King stood behind the podium on a stool waiting for the bride to show herself. A white tent was set up not to far from the white carpet, and out came Aerith. Aerith was wearing a simple white bridesmaid dress. Her hair was pinned with a daisy as she gently threw white rose petasl out onto the carpet from her wicker basket. Half way trough the path, Tidus emrged from the tent holding a silk pillow with a single ripe papou fruit ontop of it. Next in line was Yuffie, Olette, and Selphie who wore the same type of braidsmaid gown as Aerith. The carried bouqets of white daisies and smiled at the audience around them. The group of girls maintained their focus as they reached the end of the podium spreading off on to their respective seats. The piano music changed into that of 'Here Comes the Bride', Cid easily managed the piano keys as everyone turned to the single white tent behind them. Out of the tent came out Kairi with her arm hooked to Rikus as he lead her down the path , her veil now on and over her face. Her dress swept against the sand as the breeze blew the veil gently; The bride looked as ravishing as ever, everybody gasped as she walked passed them. Kairi held a large bouqet of white roses with a white ribbon tied around its base. She smiled and looked straight ahead, toward Sora and her destiny. At the podium Riku detatched his arm from Kairi's and took her hand putting it out towards Sora. "Take care of her." he said with a wink as he moved to his respective seat. Sora nodded and took Riku's place, the two looked into each others eyes. Kairi's cheeks danced with a blush of joy, Sora responded with a brither blush.

"We gather here today...To unite these two lovebirds in holy matrimony." said the King with a smile. As the King went on with the ceremony Sora concentrated all force into not fainting, the moment where the two will be binded forever. Kairi didn't falter, she looked at Sora and waited for the question to be asked. "Do you Kairi, share this papou with Sora as his wedded wife? In sickness and in health?" he asked taking out the pillow that Tidus was carrying earlier. The pillow had the papou fruit on it; Kairi took it and held it out in front of Sora. "I do." The King then turned to Sora with the book of vows opened up in his hands. "Do you Sora, share this papou fruit with Kairi as her wedded husband?" he asked. Sora looked from the King to Kairi and then to the papou fruit. The blush never ceased in his cheeks and with a shaky hand he held out and held the other side of the papou. Kairi moved her other hand and held on to her side of the papou touching Soras. The look of reassurance was in her face, this made Sora much calmer in this moment. This moment where Kairi will be a part of his life forever. The audience waited anxiously for a response; The Keyblader put his other hand on the fruit covering Kairi's. He smiled at her, the blush sinking back into his fair tan skin.

"I do."

**The End**

**---------------------------**

I just got this idea, I love the original SoraxKairi thing. I mean who dosn't? Sora in the actual games loves Kairi and so I got inspirational and decided to write about their wedding. I was in the mood of weddings nayway because I had just seen Mamma Mia which is all about a wedding. So yes, please comment! I hope you enjoyed this fantasy wedding. And for those of you who don't know anything in spanish 'Blanco' means 'White'.


End file.
